roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Possible/Upcoming Elements
This page is a list dedicated to listing future Elements that could be in the game, due to evidence of their existance. Note: It has been confirmed by the creator that they had created symbols for every Element they could think of, despite not working on anything else. All of the Elements' names suggested are also unofficial. Possible/Upcoming Elements These are elements that are are not from Elemental Wars. Most of them were candidates in polls that did not win, but their symbol is already in the files. Sound Sound is an Element that was first found out about in Gamer Robots' decal library. In this library, we see a symbol, labelled 'medalSound' as well as a transparent one. The same symbol is also seen on the Pyramid Mural in the Light Map. The colour of this symbol is a mixture of shades of pink and the centerpiece depicts a musical note. This Element has also been suggested in polls. Metal Metal is an Element first found out about in Gamer Robots' decal library. In this library we see a symbol, labelled 'medalMetal',as well as a transparent one. The colour of this symbol is a silver like colour, similar to that of most metals and the centerpiece depicts a cog. This Element has also been suggested in polls. Sand Sand is an Element first found out about in Gamer Robots' decal library. In this library we see a symbol, labelled 'medalSand', as well as a transparent one. The colour of this symbol is a light clay brown and the center contains a lump of sand. This element has also been suggested in the polls. It is possible that Elements from the first game, Elemental Wars, could be returning to this game, as symbols have already been made for them. Returning Elements would include: Note: These have been removed by a fandom user due to Terawolf119 adding his fucking bestfriend's stupid elemenst in the page until they are restored. I will check on this page daily and remove anything that involves his elements. Please check the page daily and see if they still add their elements. they are trying to blame an innocent fandom user for blaming them for adding Pure Elements and replacing his elements. And anyone who attempts to add their fucking elements I would remove them. Proposed Elements These are Elements that have been suggested on Polls uploaded to Twitter (Elements_RBLX) but have not been made due to them losing the polls. The winners of these polls so far are Plasma, Spirit , Gravity, and Nightmare. Note: Some Elements have appeared more than once on polls. These are only polls that allow players to vote what Element to see next, and not popularity polls such as this one. |-|Poll 1 Poll 1 (concluded) * Crystal (added later) * Mirror * Sound * Sand * Metal * Plasma (Winner) |-|Poll 2 Poll 2 (concluded) This poll was asking players what the fusion of Grass and Wind should be. * Leaf * Spirit (Winner) * Life * Toxic * Spore * Mushroom |-|Poll 3 Poll 3 (concluded) This poll asks what the next rare element should be, similar to that of Light and Darkness most likely. * Astral * Cosmic * Space (Added Later) * Mystic * Gravity (Winner) * Mirror |-|Poll 4 Poll 4 (Concluded) This poll asks what the next supreme element (most likely as strong as void) should be called. * Ether * Chaos * Destruction * Demon * Hell * Inferno * Lich * Death * God * Lord * King * Annihilation * Nightmare (Winner) * End * Extinction * Lich (again) * Obliteration * Oblivion * Supreme Pyramid Mural The Pyramid Mural in the Light Map depicts a set of symbols, which can only be assumed to be possible elements. This is backed by the fact that Sound, which has its own symbol, is also on this as well as others such as Death. Symbols that can be pictured out are. Note: These are only assumptions of what they could be depending on the image, this is not official. In order of left to right, top to bottom row. * Possibly other form of water (2nd) * Snake/Venom/Toxic (3rd) * Wing/Flight (6th) * Death (7th) * Bird (8th) * Sense (12th) * Sound (17th) * * Animal/Fairy (19th) * Ice God/Amaterasu (20th) Elemental Wars Elements: There is also unfully confirmed evidence that past elements from Elemental Wars may be add within and throughout the course of Elemental Battlegrounds. Such elements are Ice God, Fire God,etc. Since it is not fully confirmed, we can only hope for a surprise, as they more likely to be released in bundles, and not one by one. This is because of the mass amount of elements which could be transferred. Transferred elements * Space * Time * Spectrum * Nightmare * Crystal * Nature * Void * Plasma * Water * Fire * Grass * Wind * Storm * Earth * Lava * Ice * Darkness * Light * Sperm Category:Elements